


Сказка о вреде пьянства, или Как Темный Лорд семерых Кащеев повстречал

by traincrash



Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Multi-Fandom, Slavic Mythology & Folklore, Белорский цикл - О. Громыко | Belorskiy cikl - Olga Gromyko, русские народные сказки
Genre: Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два важных правила для любого колдуна: не пейте с незнакомцами и не колдуйте спьяну!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка о вреде пьянства, или Как Темный Лорд семерых Кащеев повстречал

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Сказка о вреде пьянства, или Как Темный Лорд семерых Кащеев повстречал  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** squirrel-alx  
>  **Канон:** Гарри Поттер, русские народные сказки  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Волдеморт, Кащей, множество персонажей различных канонов  
>  **Категория:** джен, легкий намек на преслеш  
>  **Жанр:** мультикроссовер, юмор, сказка  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Саммари:** Два важных правила для любого колдуна: не пейте с незнакомцами и не колдуйте спьяну!  
>  **Примечания:** Расшифровка упоминающихся в тексте персонажей и канонов — в конце фика

Баннер с надписью «666 Всемирный конгресс Суперзлодеев» был почему-то веселенького зеленого цвета в розовый горошек.  
— Вывесили приличный черный, с черепом и костями, — оправдывался модератор, вампир одного из расплодившихся нынче фандомов. — Но фанаты растащили его на сувениры!  
Лорд Волдеморт презрительно оглядел собравшихся. Остроносый аптекарь в белом халате оживленно демонстрировал монструозного вида аппарат, «что-то непроизносимое-инатор», с жутким акцентом вещая о потрясающих гадостях, на которые способна адская машина.  
Два толстых рыжих недоростка в обтягивающих трико — один в черно-белом с огромной буквой S, другой в белом с оранжевыми языками пламени — ожесточенно выдирали друг у друга маггловскую книжку, состоявшую из ярких картинок. Темный Лорд удовлетворенно кивнул. Разумеется, магглам и не нужно уметь читать.  
Человекообразное существо с огромной лысой головой, синей кожей и в блестящем синем костюме целовалось в углу с какой то девчонкой под ушераздирающий грохот, который современная молодежь почему-то называла музыкой. Другой лысый, толстяк, подобающе окруженный миньонами и одетый почти достойно, в черный костюм, хотя и с длинным полосатым шарфом почему-то, прогуливался под ручку — на пальце сверкнуло кольцо — с женой? Присмотревшись, Волдеморт заметил, что миньоны выпасали трех шустрых девчонок. С каких это пор на «Три шестерки» стали приглашать с семейством?  
— Да-а, — проскрипел кто-то у его левого плеча, — измельчал злодей-то, измельчал. Вот, помню, раньше-то какие глыбищи были: Вий, Змей Горыныч, Идолище Поганое!  
Существо, неслышно возникшее рядом с Лордом, походило на низкорослого сухонького старикашку, но Волдеморт чуял исходящую от него Силу. Это был, без сомнения, настоящий, классический Злодей. Одет он был в черный полувоенный костюм с нашитыми поперек груди толстыми кантами, напоминающими ребра, на голове красовался черный же высокий шлем, увенчанный фонтаном плюмажа.  
— Кащей, — представилось существо. — Бессмертный.  
Чем сразу привлекло внимание Темного Лорда. Вопросы бессмертия занимали его чрезвычайно, особенно теперь, когда чертов Орден начал активно гоняться за Хоркруксами.  
— Лорд Волдеморт, — надменно дернул он подбородком.  
— Как же, как же, слыхали, — заскрипел-захихикал Кощей. — Темный Лорд, значицца. Хорошее прозвание, сразу видать — злодейское.  
Поименованный Лорд почувствовал себя даже несколько польщенным.  
Из офиса оргов выскочил давешний вампир, подбежал к синекожему головастику и что-то пробормотал с извиняющимся видом. Синий с неохотой оторвался от поцелуев, подхватил красотку, громыхающую черную штуковину и миньона — рыбу в скафандре, загрузился в черный лимузин и уехал, сопровождаемый доносящейся из открытых окон музыкой.  
Собеседники недоуменно переглянулись.  
Кащей огляделся и окликнул пробегавшую мимо ведьмочку из обслуги, в резиновых туфельках и с бэйджиком в виде зонтика с надписью: «Здравствуйте! Меня зовут Бастинда!»  
— Эй, красавица! Чегой-то случилось там? Проясни старику, сделай злобность!  
Ведьма кокетливо сморщила изящный крючковатый носик и захихикала:  
— Так это же Мегамозг! Он уж лет пять как сторону сменил. О чем только министр-администратор думал!  
— Эх, не идет к нам молодежь, не идет, — сокрушенно захрипел Кащей.  
— Не удивительно, с такой-то наглядной агитацией, — Волдеморт ткнул в сторону огромного плаката, изображавшего Ситха в кухонном передничке и с подносом. Лозунг гласил: «Переходи на Темную сторону! У нас есть печеньки!». — Только для идиотов вроде этих и годится, — он презрительно кивнул на рыжих, которые, разорвав пополам книжку и на этом успокоившись, хвастались подвигами, демонстрируя фотографии на маленьких плоских маггловских игрушках — целлофонах, кажется.  
Кащей согласно закхекал.  
От стойки регистратуры послышались раздраженные голоса, грохот падающей мебели, и в вестибюль стали влетать охранники-зомби, почему-то парами. Подниматься они не спешили, старательно притворяясь окончательно упокоенными.  
В помещение въехали две всадницы — крепкая деваха в дорогих доспехах и с русой косой до пояса и девица с презрительно поджатыми тонкими губами и жестким взглядом, ничем, кроме длинных золотисто-рыжих волос, не примечательная. Их лошади — игреневый жеребец и верткая черная кобыла, скалящая гадючьи клыки, — переступали через живописно раскиданные тушки охраны.  
Серый от ужаса вампир подскочил к ним бочком и, поминутно кланяясь, залебезил:  
— Милостивые госпожи ошиблись адресом! Товарищеский турнир сказочных героинь состоится в Асгарде, это тремя сказками на север и направо, через Радужный мост!  
— Ось я и дивлюся, якось не те мисце! — всплеснула руками воительница. — Ни веж золотих, ни баб на крилатих конях!  
Ее приятельница разглядывала вампира с пристальным, каким-то даже гастрономическим интересом. Она объехала его кругом — по пути черная тварь, притворяющаяся ее лошадью, сжевала забытую кем-то впопыхах метлу. Вампир совершенно стушевался.  
Девица достала из седельной сумки чернильницу и перо и увлеченно что-то застрочила.  
— Поихали, не то запизнимося, — толкнула ее подруга. — Даруйте, яко що не так.  
Дамы отправились восвояси. Боязливо жавшиеся к стеночкам злодеи вздохнули с облегчением.  
Раздался вопль авгура, обозначая начало заседания. Темой первого выступления значилось: «От утконоса до Супермена: сравнительные тактико-технические характеристики супергероев», докладчик — профессор Нимнул. Кащей и Волдеморт переглянулись и устремились в буфет.  
***  
Утром все еще Темный, но изрядно помятый Лорд с трудом приподнял голову, в которой топотали кентавры и орали пикси, и тут же со стоном уронил ее на подушку. Подушка почему-то оказалась твердая и костлявая и, в свою очередь, отозвалась болезненным мычанием.  
Волдеморт ощупал «подушку» и, на всякий случай, себя и убедился, что он действительно лежит на Кащее, и что они, к счастью, полностью одеты.  
Вчерашние события вспоминались урывками. Вот его новый друг восхищается его, Лорда, изобретательностью: «Разъять смертушку на семь частиц — это ты хитро выдумал! Эх! — внезапно пригорюнивается он. — Иголку на части-то не расщепишь!». Он сам с пьяным энтузиазмом доказывает: «Ну и пусть не расщепишь! Если нельзя разделить, надо добавить! Вот! — он важно кивает, едва не падая с высокого барного стула. — К чему ог-граничиваться уткой и зайцей… зайцем и утком… мелкой живнос-сью! Можжно жже взять акромантула, нунду, химеру! Драк-кона, наконец! Утку-то просто подстрелить, ты попробы… попры… В общем, пусть в дракона пос-стреляют!». Кащей, прослезившись, лезет к нему с объятиями: «Друг! Я тебя уваж-жаю!».  
Кажется, Кащей позвал его в русский ресторан: «Водочка! Холод-дненькая! Да под горячую закусочку!», и они шли, подпирая друг друга, по темным коварным улочкам, так и норовившим выскользнуть из-под ног, и горланили «Ой, мороз, моро-оз! Да не моро-озь меня!», при том, что жара стояла совершенно адская, и Волдеморт не знал по-русски ни слова.  
Потом были яркие красивые девушки, незнакомые протяжные песни и очень, очень много водки. Вроде бы он сидел с Кащеем в обнимку и тот клялся ему в вечной дружбе и любви. Лорд надеялся, что поцелуй все-таки приснился ему в кошмаре.  
— А, проснулись, — злобно прошипел кто-то.  
Лорд заметил, что вопли в его голове утихли — кентавры, впрочем, не угомонились — и рискнул приоткрыть один глаз. Вокруг кровати в обычном, судя по всему, маггловском гостиничном номере, толпились незнакомые создания. Все как один — с не предвещающими ничего хорошего лицами. Некоторые из них почему-то походили на его нового знакомого одеждой, украшенной стилизованным изображением скелета, а один гремел настоящими костями. «Все еще кошмар», — понял Волдеморт и попытался снова уснуть, но тут его грубо пнули, и пришлось вставать. Кащея тоже не обошли вниманием — бесцеремонно сдернули с кровати и поставили на ноги.  
Ситуация складывалась угрожающая. Темный Лорд зашарил по карманам мантии. Палочки не было.  
— Не это ищешь? — ухмыльнулся привалившийся к стене парень, молодой, но седой и бледный, в домотканой одежде, сапогах и плаще. В руках он держал волшебную палочку. Тринадцать с половиной дюймов, тис и перо феникса. Его палочка!  
Лорд дернулся было к наглецу, но его удержали.  
— Возвращайте нас обратно! — без предисловий прошипел другой незнакомец, высокий и зловещий, с угрюмым лошадиным лицом, в доспехах и высоченной короне.  
— Куда? — пискляво скрипнул Кащей, оказавшийся среди присутствующих самым — не считая шлема с плюмажем — мелким.  
— Как? — одновременно с ним рявкнул Волдеморт.  
— По сказкам, ясно. Каждого в свою, — ответил Кащею третий, с жизнерадостно ярким красно-оранжевым скелетом на одежде, перевязанной платком щекой и кислым лицом мающегося зубами существа.  
— Как вызывали, так и возвращайте, — лязгнул четвертый, выше пояса одетый только в доспех из чьих-то крупных костей на голое тело и многозначительно поигрывающий мечом размером с него самого. Все это вместе — тело, лицо, одежда — было почему-то разных оттенков серого цвета. «Должно быть, из черно-белого фильма, — припомнив свое маггловское детство, догадался Волдеморт. — В каком смысле — как вызывали?».  
— Мы не вызывали!  
— Мы вызывали? — снова хором возмутились похмельные злодеи.  
— А то кто же? — буркнул мрачный в короне. — Не мы же.  
— А вы вообще кто? — спохватился Волдеморт.  
— Кащеи мы, милок, — охотно отозвался толстяк, весь, от макушки до пяток, затянутый в золото.  
— Что, все? — изумился Лорд.  
— А что, не похож? — сверкнул золотыми зубами толстяк. — Думал, ежели Кащей, то худой да бледный? Я в темнице не сижу, на цепях не вишу, вот и поправился за триста лет!  
Шестеро остальных — Кащеев? — посмотрели на него неодобрительно.  
Волдеморт взглянул на своего вчерашнего собутыльника.  
— А, — махнул рукой тот. — Почитай, в кажной русской сказке собственный Кащей имеется.  
— Не могли бы вы поторопиться, господа, — вмешался в разговор шестой — и, кажется, последний — Кащей. Он выглядел бы совершенно обычно — средних лет человек в деловом костюме — если бы не струящееся от него ощущение неправильности. — Меня пациенты ждут.  
— А ты вообще замолкни, позор Кащеева рода! — лязгнул черно-белый костяной Кащей. — Нам не лечить, а калечить заповедано!  
Лекарь гневно нахмурился, и его глаза вспыхнули зеленым болотным огнем, внезапно облысевшая голова стала походить на обтянутый кожей череп, и по ней, по кистям рук, побежали фосфорно-зеленые ручейки вен.  
Все дружно отступили на шаг назад.  
— Это… он… оно… что такое? — проблеял из-за спины Волдеморта Кащей-самый-первый.  
— Так он же из нового сериала, — усмехнулся седой. — Вечно эти американцы все переврут. И вообще, почему это сразу позор? Каждый сам свою сторону выбирает.  
— Ты бы, вьюнош, не лез поперек старших, — посоветовал вызолоченный. — Ты ж даже не взаправдашний Кащей, а так, по прозванию только! Эти горе-заклинатели тебя, небось, по оплошке вытащили.  
Свара закипела с новой силой, а Темный Лорд вдруг все вспомнил.  
Как плакался, размазывая слезы и сопли — все же в отсутствии носа есть свои недостатки — на свою тяжкую долю, на пройдоху Дамблдора, на неубиваемого очкарика Поттера. Его новый друг сочувственно кивал и предлагал вызвать на помощь других сказочных злодеев: «Вот возьми, например, нас, Кащеев-Бессмертных, нас даже ваша Авада Кавада… Кадавра… — тьфу, и придумали ж имечко! — не берет!»  
Как они решили, что злодеев надо непременно призвать шестерых: «Со мной семеро будет! Хорошее число, волшебное».  
Вот почему объявившиеся злодеи оказались именно Кащеями, он совершенно не помнил.  
*  
Кое-как успокоившись — решающим аргументом стало: «А вдруг заклинание не сработает, ежели нас меньше станет?» — Кащеи приступили к работе. То есть вернули Волдеморту палочку и уставились на них со Шлемом в зловещем ожидании.  
Незадачливые приятели честно попытались вспомнить, чего же они вчера с пьяных глаз наколдовали. Безуспешные попытки заняли почти полдня. Дело пошло быстрее, когда американский Кащей по имени Миша вылечил их от похмелья. И заодно — Кащея с повязкой от зубной боли, а бледного парня в кафтане, оказавшегося обычным человеческим колдуном, от застарелого кашля. Парень оживился и подал несколько дельных идей.  
В конце концов оказалось, что заклинание надо было произносить вдвоем, но не одновременно, а в противофазе и с отставанием на полтакта. При этом магические поля странным образом пересекались и давали совершенно неожиданные эффекты. Случайное открытие даже вызвало среди части присутствующих оживленный магический диспут. Волдеморт и сам бы с удовольствием принял в нем участие, если бы не мрачнеющие на глазах Кащей в короне и Кащей с мечом. Собутыльники переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, отправили их первыми.  
Тут обнаружилось, что куда-то испарилась другая пара — толстяк и свежевылеченный страдалец. В результате недолгих, но бурных поисков они нашлись в ресторане отеля, за ломящимся от экзотических яств столом. Впервые за сотню лет не изнывающий от боли Кащей с аппетитом поглощал все подряд, заедая селедку под шубой мороженым, а паэлью — окрошкой. Его более опытный (в деле откармливания себя любимого) приятель сидел, умиленно подперев пухлую щеку кулаком, и подкладывал много лет питавшемуся кашками бедолаге все новые блюда — хинкали, ризотто, утка по-пекински, жюльен… парочка, видимо, задалась целью перепробовать всю кухню народов мира. Оторвать их от стола удалось, только пообещав упаковать все недоеденное на вынос. Темный Лорд, по счастью, захвативший с собой маггловские деньги — английские фунты в ресторане приняли с великим удовольствием — оплатил астрономический счет, и обжоры отправились по домам, нагруженные разнообразными пакетами, свертками и контейнерами и совершенно счастливые.  
Двое последних, колдун и везен, тепло попрощались друг с другом, обменявшись координатами сказок и договорившись написать совместную статью в «Межмировой магический вестник», и тоже исчезли.  
Наконец, в номере остались только Лорд Волдеморт с первым Кащеем.  
— Пойду я, — пряча глаза пробормотал Кащей, — на конгресс. Там доклад интересный — этот, как его... — и он бочком выскользнул за дверь.  
Сам Темный Лорд решил — от греха — на Конгресс не возвращаться, а отправиться домой, где его ждали всего лишь Поттер и Дамблдор с Орденом.  
И никогда, никогда больше не пить с русскими! 

Тут и сказочке конец, а кто ~~слушал~~ читал — пить вредно!

**Author's Note:**

>  _Переходи на темную сторону! У нас есть печеньки!_ — реально существующий интернет-мем  
>  **Персонажи**  
>  _Остроносый аптекарь в белом халате_ — доктор Хайнц Фуфелшмерц, «Финес и Ферб»  
>  _в черно-белом с огромной буквой S_ — Синдром, «Суперсемейка»  
>  _в белом с оранжевыми языками пламени_ — Титан, «Мегамозг»  
>  _существо с огромной лысой головой, синей кожей_ — Мегамозг, собственно  
>  _толстяк, окруженный миньонами … с длинным полосатым шарфом_ — Грю Фелониус Мексон, «Гадкий Я»  
>  _ведьмочку из обслуги, в резиновых туфельках_ — Бастинда, «Волшебник Изумрудного города»  
>  _министр-администратор_ — персонаж фильма «Обыкновенное чудо», играет Андрей Миронов  
>  _Ситх_ — «Звездные войны»  
>  _крепкая деваха в дорогих доспехах и с русой косой_ — Орсана  
>  _и девица … кроме длинных золотисто-рыжих волос_ — Вольха, обе — «Белорийский цикл» Ольги Громыко  
>  _От утконоса до Супермена_ — агент Перри-утконос, «Финес и Ферб». Ну, Супермен — понятно  
>  _профессор Нимнул_ — «Чип и Дейл»  
>  _везен_ — в сериале "Гримм" существа, имеющие второй облик, обычно невидимый людям. Кащей у них — один из видов везенов.  
>  два облика везена  
>   
>  **Кащеи, в порядке появления в тексте:** (цифра — место на коллаже, слева направо)  
>  «Огонь, вода и медные трубы», Милляр (рядом с Волдемортом)  
> «О бедном Кощее замолвите слово», книга Громыко, 1  
> «Там, на неведомых дорожках», Филиппенко, 4  
> «Новогодние приключения Маши и Вити», Н. Боярский, 3  
> «Кощей Бессмертный», Милляр, 6  
> «После дождичка в четверг», Табаков, 5  
> «Гримм», сериал, 2


End file.
